<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Baby Blue by TwoKinkyBeans</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26769373">Baby Blue</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/TwoKinkyBeans/pseuds/TwoKinkyBeans'>TwoKinkyBeans</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man (Tom Holland Movies)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>80s, Alternate Universe - High School, Alternate Universe - Summer Camp, Angst and Fluff and Smut, Bisexual Tony Stark, Boys In Love, Boys Kissing, Coming In Pants, Consensual Underage Sex, Corporal Punishment, Daddy Kink, Dancing, Dancing Lessons, Dirty Talk, Dry Humping, Falling In Love, First Kiss, Gay Peter Parker, Gay Sex, Hand Jobs, High Heels, Homophobia, Homophobic Language, Inspired by Music, Internalized Homophobia, Italian Tony Stark, Italian-American Character, Kissing, Light Dom/sub, Lingerie, Love Confessions, M/M, Pet Names, Resolved Sexual Tension, Sexual Fantasy, Smut, Starker, Supportive May Parker (Spider-Man), Underage Sex, Young Tony Stark</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-10-02</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-10-02</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 11:33:56</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Underage</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>7,980</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26769373</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/TwoKinkyBeans/pseuds/TwoKinkyBeans</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>It's the summer of '86. Peter is stuck at Summer Camp and he despises it. The only thing that makes it better is the hot and charming half-Italian offspring of Midtown's principal: Tony Stark.</p><p>-</p><p>Or: In which both Peter and Tony are in high school in the 80s and they fall in love.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Peter Parker/Tony Stark</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>30</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>161</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>Starker Kink Exchange 2020</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Baby Blue</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Hi everyone! I am SO EXCITED to finally be able to share this work with you all! I'm in love with the idea of young!Tony and Peter being in highschool together in the 80s, so here's my hot take aha. This is my entry for the Starker Kink Event organized by @the-mad-starker and written for @shivanessa on Tumblr. The prompt I chose was:</p><p>"Peter surprises Tony with lingerie and heels, unsure if he will like it"</p><p>I took a slightly different direction, so I hope that's alright! Also, I'm sorry if there's too much plot for a kink fic, I just got carried away ;p I hope y'all like it!<br/>- Kim</p><p>ps. Thanks for the beta, Lien! You're amazing ^^</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Peter Parker hates the Midtown All-Boys Summer Camp with a burning passion. And yet, here he is again, just like every other summer. Peter doesn’t blame May. He knows she does what’s best for him as she spends the summer working double, sometimes even triple shifts, to earn extra cash for the upcoming school year. As much as he despises the summer camp organized by Midtown Tech, he’s grateful that the opportunity is there.<br/>Peter is alone, though. MJ is a girl, so she isn’t welcome, and Ned is spending his summer at the West Coast with his family. Aside from them, he doesn’t have any friends. So that’s how he finds himself stranded on one of the chairs, watching everyone dance. At least <em>they’re </em>having fun. <br/>Ah well. One more night before he gets to go home after these six long weeks.</p><p>“Parker!”<br/>Peter’s head shoots up in surprise as he watches how none other than Tony Stark walks towards him. Peter gulps and sits up straight; a futile attempt to look more put together than he actually is. He can already feel his cheeks heat up. He prays that the dimmed lights and flashy lasers are enough to hide it.<br/>Tony slumps down in the chair next to Peter. The boy’s head nods along to the soft beat of the new Winwood song <em> Higher Love </em>while he casually lays his arms on top of the backrest of Peter’s chair, grinning at him. <em> Fuck. </em>  <br/>Tony Stark is the one thing Peter <em>does </em>like about summer camp. He has always secretly admired the handsome, half-Italian offspring of Midtown’s principal from afar. Everyone likes Tony. He’s charming, kind, has a good sense of humor, and he’s one of the few jocks that didn’t turn into a pretentious asshole. Last year, they worked on a Chemistry project together and that’s when Peter fell for the boy. Hard. The crush never quite subsided.</p><p>“Tony,” Peter mumbles awkwardly. Somehow, Tony has found ways to hang out with Peter more and more often throughout this camp. Usually, Peter just observes everyone from behind his sunglasses. Now, Tony actively tries to pick him for sports teams, invites him for secret late-night hikes (which Peter politely declines each time), and starts casual conversations every now and then. <br/>If Peter didn’t have a crush on him already, he would now.</p><p>“Enjoying yourself?” Tony asks as he sips from his Seltzer. Peter looks at the drink with disgust. He’s never quite liked the taste of it.<br/>“Yes,” he replies. It’s clear to both of them that he’s lying. Peter sighs. Tony seems to be genuine in his attempts to get Peter involved with the group. He doesn’t want to brush the guy off just like that. <br/>“I just… I can’t dance.” Tony immediately grabs for his heart, throws his head back against the wall in an overly dramatic motion, and then tilts his head towards Peter.<br/>“Everyone can dance!”<br/>“Not me.”<br/>“Yes, you! Come, I have an idea!” Tony grins, baring his perfect white yet slightly crooked teeth at him. He jumps up from his chair; the soda disregarded at the table next to it. Peter is guided outside of the main hall before he can even protest. The cold, midnight air wraps around his body. Peter shivers.<br/>“Tony, Tony, please-” Peter stammers as he tries to tug his arm back. He’s not so sure about Tony’s ‘idea’. However, the other boy doesn’t let go of him.<br/>“What’s wrong?”<br/>“I don’t want to get in trouble!” Peter exclaims. Tony brushes it off easily.<br/>“Nonsense. I won’t get you in trouble, silly. I’m going to help you. Promise.”<br/>“Wha- With what?” Despite his confusion, Peter still follows after the principal’s son.</p><p>Winwood’s voice slowly fades away as they walk further and further away from the building. Peter quickly realizes they’re headed for the parking lot. He doesn’t like the uneasy feeling coiling in his stomach, yet at the same time, he likes Tony’s attention and no matter how wrong it might be, he wants to spend time with him. He knows he doesn’t have a single shot but he’ll take whatever Tony is willing to give him.</p><p>“We’re here!” Tony declares proudly. He lets go of Peter’s wrist to unlock his car, crawl inside and start the engine. Peter’s skin tingles where Tony’s hand had been mere seconds ago.<br/>“Welcome to your very own private dance classes, Mr. Parker.” Peter’s face pales as he watches how Tony flicks the button to turn up the volume. Tony gets out of the car smoothly, licking his lips, and motions for Peter to come closer.<br/>“Come here, <em> pulcino, </em> ” he says. The chestnut-haired boy has to press his lips together to keep himself from making a strangled noise at the name. <em> Pulcino. </em> He wonders what it means. He’ll make sure to ask the girl from downstairs when he gets home tomorrow. </p><p>“You see,” Tony speaks quietly and takes Peter’s hands into his. His hands are warm. And soft. Gentle. Peter’s lips part. “The only reason you can’t dance is ‘cause you think you can’t. Don’t <em>think. </em> At all. Just let the music guide you. Let it run through your veins. Breathe it in. <em> Have fun. </em> ”<br/>Peter sucks his bottom lip into his mouth as the words send a shiver down his spine. Tony slowly begins to move along to the music. Nice and easy. He looks so happy and carefree- that mischievous trademark spark lingering in his gaze. The dimmed moonlight illuminates his face, and Peter’s throat tightens. Tony is gorgeous. Handsome. Everything he longs to touch.<br/>“Try it,” Tony whispers. Peter takes a deep breath and closes his eyes for a second. Focus. <em> Feel the music, </em> he tells himself. <em> Feel the beat. </em> </p><p>
  <em> Feel Tony. </em>
</p><p>Peter carefully starts to move his head to the music. Left. Right. Left again. It’s a relatively fast-paced song; the synths stir something inside Peter that he never felt before. The soft <em>boom boom boom </em>of the drums seems to sync up with his heartbeat. Tony squeezes his hands encouragingly. <br/>“That’s it, <em> let go </em> .”<br/>Peter’s core starts to engage as well; awkwardly swaying his chest side to side as the lyrics seep through his mind. He likes this song. <em> I ran </em>by <em> A Flock Of Seagulls. </em> God- he probably looks like a fucking idiot. He-<br/>“Don’t think, let me guide you, Peter,” Tony hums along to the beat. Yes. <em> Right</em>. The music picks up, and before he realizes what he’s doing, his movements increase along with it. A rush of endorphins explodes in his mind, and with a surprised laugh, Peter drops his head backward. He surrenders to the moment. Following the music. Following Tony’s hands that somehow have found their way around Peter’s waist- squeezing his lower back lightly. Peter’s eyes open themselves. Tony stares at him with such pride that Peter accidentally squeezes the boy’s hands a little too tight.<br/>“Look at you! You’re rockin’, Peter!” Peter’s heart skips a beat, and he moans quietly as desire builds deep inside of him. It almost hurts. How close he is. How he will forever cherish this memory. </p><p>Tony’s movements become more elaborate too. His hands wander lower, bordering inappropriate really. Peter can’t help but lean into the touch. Tony’s chest is now mere inches away from him. His hips rolling to the beat ever so sensually while his rough, low voice sings along to the lyrics freely.<br/>“ <em> A cloud appears above your head</em>,” he breathes, “ <em> A beam of light comes shining down on you. Shining down on you! </em> ” Peter wants to sob- scream- at the gaze Tony’s sending his way. Surely his brain is making all of this up. He’s dancing. Dancing with a <em> boy. </em> With <em> Tony. </em>He’s-</p><p>“What is going on here?!”<br/>Peter freezes where he stands. Tony immediately jolts back to let go of Peter. Only then, he realizes just how close they’d inched together. <em> Oh god. </em> Peter raises his hand to block out the flashlight’s bright light as it points directly at him. It’s Mr. Beck; camp leader and substitute teacher at Midtown. Peter swallows. <br/>“Nothing, Sir,” Tony answers smoothly. “Just teaching my homeboy how to snatch up some chicks after summer, y’know?”<br/>“Cut the bullshit, Stark. And turn off that radio. I’m sure your dad will love to hear about this new hobby of yours.” Beck’s voice is cold and dismissive. He isn’t even trying to hide his disgust. Peter shivers. He hates the defeated look that crosses over Tony’s face for a split second. He wants to protect Tony, to say something, but he doesn’t dare to speak up.<br/>“Parker- go back to the main hall.” <br/>“Y-Yes, Sir,” Peter stumbles over his words. He quickly glances at Tony and swears he can see a hint of broken longing in the boy’s eyes- but then, Beck’s flashlight still makes everything seem to blur together. Tony walks past Peter to his car to turn off the music. As they pass each other, Tony leans in quickly.<br/>“I promised that you won’t get in trouble. I got you. Go.”</p><p>“Parker, what are you still doing here?”<br/>“N-Nothing. I’m sorry, Sir.” And with that, he hurries back to the main building. A strange feeling lingers throughout his entire body. Regret. Guilt. Shame. His hands still tingle where Tony held onto them. He presses both of them tightly against his chest and closes his eyes. Maybe... Maybe he’s not as alone in this as he always thought.</p><p>~</p><p>The next day is uncomfortably ordinary. As if nothing happened at all. Peter sits at the same end of the same large dining table for breakfast. Everyone else flocks together in groups- but Peter tends to sit alone. He doesn’t mind. Not anymore.<br/>Mindlessly, he scoops up some soggy cereal and sucks the milk from the spoon first. It’s strange how everything is the same and simultaneously- it isn’t.<br/>As much as his mind tries to convince him otherwise, he refuses to believe that last night didn’t mean a thing. With his smooth chats and handsome face, not even Tony would ever let himself go like that with just anyone. They held hands. Peter is fairly sure he remembers how their hips had brushed together. He wonders…<br/>“Good morning, boys,” Mr. Beck’s voice echoes through the room. Peter almost flinches. God, he hates the man. Even more than the camp. Beck has never really done anything wrong, yet there’s something about him that makes Peter want to run. “-May I have your attention, please?”</p><p>Peter looks up warily. The camp leaders never disturb breakfast unless something happened. The daily schedule is written on the board, and there’s an hour to pass until the first activity. <br/>“Mr. Guterman and I would like to point out that there’s been… Undesired behavior last night.” Peter swallows, no, it can’t be about… Can it?</p><p>“Of course we understand that the lack of girls is no fun for young studs like yourselves. However, we want to be clear that any type of romantic or sexual involvement with other boys is strictly prohibited.” The words hit Peter like a punch in his stomach. His jaws clench together as he fights against his own emotions. <em> Don’t look up. Don’t show a damn thing. </em>  <br/>Peter knows this is about him and Tony. It has to be. Five minutes after they’d been caught dancing, the party had been cut short- much against everyone’s displeased protests. It’s the first rule you learn when you go to the camp. If one person fucks up, the whole group has to pay for it. Peter resents the rule, as he usually pays for the other boys’ foolish behavior. Now he’s the one who caused it. <br/>“You mean I had to stop partying because a bunch of fags couldn’t keep their hands to themselves?”<br/>“What the fuck- If I find out who did this, I will fucking break his face.” <br/>Peter remains stoic throughout the outrage that follows and he’s grateful for his years of practice of being invisible. He doesn’t make eye contact with anyone. Especially not with Tony. </p><p>Later that afternoon, when they’re headed out for a swim, Peter notices an angry red line on Tony’s back. He’s confident it hadn’t been there yesterday afternoon. Peter’s eyes sting. Tony had kept his promise. He kept Peter out of trouble. But at what cost? <br/>When the other boys ask about why Tony received a punishment, he easily lies that he’d gotten caught jerking off last night. The boys laugh and give him a high five. Peter sighs and closes his eyes as he lays down on his towel and lets the sunlight warm his body. </p><p>Peter wishes he would be normal, like them.</p><p>---</p><p>“Hey, Parker,” Tony grins as he sinks into the seat next to him in class. It’s been three weeks since the dancing incident at camp and they haven’t spoken since. “How’s it hangin’?” Peter’s lips curl into an involuntary grin.<br/>“Quite alright,” he mumbles. “Yours?” Tony raises an eyebrow at him.<br/>“That’s a lame comeback, dude.”<br/>Peter would feel offended if it were anyone else. But this is Tony and it’s clear that his words don’t contain a single hint of malevolence. Peter is sure they share a secret that no one else knows about. Not that anyone <em>could </em>know, of course. Peter is deemed too much of a prude, and Tony has slept with half of the girls at Midtown. At least, that’s how the rumors go. <br/>“Cheeuh,” Peter simply replies as he glances at him. Tony stares back. They’re caught in each other’s gaze for a short moment until Tony shakes his head and bends down to grab his books out of his backpack. Carefully, he organizes them on his table, opening the right pages and taking out his pen. He squints at one of his answers.<br/>“I did this wrong, didn’t I? I just couldn’t figure out how to apply the derivative of the previous question to find the t-intercept here,” Tony sighs, clearly frustrated that he hasn’t been able to solve the problem. Peter opens his own notebook to check what he’d done to solve it before he leans in to explain it to Tony.<br/>“Look, if you use-”</p><p>“Stark. Parker.”<br/>Both of them snap their heads up at the teacher- and Peter frowns. It’s Mr. Beck. Peter knows the man substitutes for Mr. Harrington whenever he has to go for a hospital visit. </p><p>Beck couldn’t have come in at a worse time.</p><p>“Stark, go sit with Mr. Thompson.”<br/>“Yes, Sir,” Tony mumbles passively and grabs his books to move seats. Peter bites down his lip and keeps his eyes cast down for the entirety of the class. He can’t stand to look at the man that seems to have figured out what’s going on and does everything in his power to keep them apart. Peter wants to leave. He wants to go home and lock himself in his room and cry it out. He’s just so utterly done with this… constant inner battle. He’d been in a good mood today, and Beck just soured it down completely.<br/>So, instead of paying attention - he understands the material anyway - his thoughts keep going over the fact that Tony had decided to sit next to him. Tony actively made contact. That had to be a sign, no?</p><p>When the bell rings, Peter doesn’t rush to pack his books. He knows Beck hates that, and he doesn’t want to give the man another reason to pick on him. He stays calm. Reserved. Swinging his backpack over his shoulder and walking out of the classroom without checking for Tony. He has to keep this, whatever ‘this’ is, out of the teacher’s reach as much as possible. He strolls over to his locker and opens it. Much to his surprise, there’s a small note inside. With his heart pounding in his ribcage, he grabs it carefully. Folding it open and gasping when he recognizes the handwriting from where he’d looked into Tony’s notebook an hour before.</p><p>
  <em> Meet me in the parking lot. I’ll be waiting for you - You Know Who  </em>
</p><p>Peter can’t believe it. He reads the note over and over again before he realizes he should probably hide it in case someone peeks over his shoulder. He stuffs it into the front pocket of his backpack and presses his lips together tightly to keep himself from smiling like a creep. Since he hadn’t spoken to the other boy since that night at camp, he started to think maybe he imagined things that weren’t there to begin with. Clearly, there is something here.</p><p>Tony asked to see him outside of school. <em> Tony asked to see him outside of school. </em></p><p>When Peter arrives in the parking lot, Tony is already seated in his car - waving at him. Peter raises his hand and greets him back awkwardly.<br/>“Jump right in!” Peter does so, slinging his backpack into the backseat as he sits down in the expensive Ford Mustang SVO. Tony grins, revving the engine before he drives off. His Ray-Ban sunglasses hide his expression, but Peter doesn’t miss the sly grin playing on the boy’s lips.<br/>“I’m glad you came, Peter.”<br/>“Me too,” he answers quietly. His mind is racing with all the possibilities about what might happen. Tony points at the glove compartment.<br/>“If you want a cigarette, they’re in there.”<br/>“I- I don’t smoke,” Peter stammers. Tony simply hums with approval.<br/>“Another thing we have in common then. That’s good. I much prefer the natural taste of someone’s lips.” Peter whines quietly. Suddenly, the car seems a lot smaller. Tony pushes his sunglasses up in his hair and glances sideways at Peter. <br/>“If you don’t want any of this. Please let me know. Although, I… I think you and I- we’re the same, aren’t we?” Peter swallows, nodding without a word. They both know what Tony’s implying.<br/>“I liked it,” Tony continues then. “Dancing with you.”<br/>“So did I.” </p><p>Tony’s nostrils flare slightly and he shakes his head. He chuckles to himself.<br/>“I can’t believe I’m doing this. I’ve never… Never with another boy. Pete- God be damned; there’s something so special about you. I don’t know what it is. My father would disown me without second-thought if he found out I liked you.” Tony curses an Italian profanity as he stomps on his brakes to stop for the red light. Peter gasps as he’s flung forward into his seatbelt harshly. They’re quiet. Tony’s lips pressed together in a thin line, clearly shocked by his lack of focus.<br/>“Fuck, I’m sorry. Let’s continue this talk when we reach our destination.”</p><p>It doesn’t take long before Peter finds out which destination Tony had in mind. He smiles, the warm post-summer breeze caressing his cheeks as he stares at the water. He can see The Bronx’s shadowy skyline from here.<br/>“Do you come here often?” Peter asks. Tony nods.<br/>“I like the view.’<br/>“Mmmh.”<br/>“Look, Peter-” Tony starts. He looks very fragile all of a sudden. Vulnerable. He smiles at Peter. “I’ve always thought you were stunning, y’know. When we danced. It… It meant a lot to me. A whole damn lot. I know we don’t know each other all that much, but… I’m willing to give all of this a shot.” Tony points at both of them as he says it. Peter has never in his life seen him like this. He understands where the raven-haired boy is coming from. They <em>don’t </em>know each other the slightest bit. But Peter experiences the same thing. It feels good. Natural. It’s thrilling and exciting, scary as fuck, but Peter knows he wants this. He’s afraid if he disagrees, Tony might slip right through his fingers. He can’t stand the thought.<br/>“I would love to try this with you, too.”</p><p>Tony’s lips part slightly when he inches closer towards Peter. <br/>“This is my favorite place to hang out…” Tony whispers, “-because there’s barely ever anyone around.” Peter glances around him. Indeed, there’s no one to be seen. Peter’s legs feel like absolute jello when Tony bridges the gap between them and raises his chin slightly. Peter looks up and is met with deep brown, chocolate eyes, watching him so preciously it has his heart melt. <br/>“You’re beautiful, Peter,” Tony whispers before he leans in. His soft lips graze past Peter’s. Careful. Calculated. As if he’s scared to fuck this up. He probably is. Peter stands on his toes and wraps his arms around the other boy’s muscular arms. Tony groans, pressing down more.<br/>“Sweet, sweet, Peter,’ Tony murmurs and kisses him again. And again. His lips are nibbling at Peter’s bottom one. A warm, velvet-like tongue sweeps past it. Peter’s knees buckle. Neither of them has their eyes closed- it looks quite stupid and Peter knows you’re supposed to close them but he can’t rip them away from the depths in Tony’s hungry stare. It feels like they’re connected. Like this is meant to be. Never has Peter felt safer than in this boy’s arms. Never has he felt more at ease. At home. </p><p>Scared to get caught after all, the kiss doesn’t last too long. Peter knows they risk too much if they keep going at it. The look on Tony’s face is everything. He looks so, so madly in love. A neverending grin on his lips, his eyes blissful and calm. <br/>“That was… Really nice. Woah,” Tony chuckles breathlessly as he licks his lips. Peter chuckles, the bubbly happy feeling in his stomach too much to just contain.<br/>“Are you… Do we… Do you want to be my boyfriend?” Peter squeaks out, and <em>oh god</em>, did he just say that? Tony’s eyes sparkle with joy as he nods. His voice hoarse and low when he speaks next.<br/>“I would love to be, Parker.”<br/>“Stark.”</p><p>They stare at each other for a good second before they burst into laughter. <br/>“Come, I wish to show you something else.”</p><p>Peter easily follows.</p><p>---</p><p>“<em> Oh, tesoro, </em> come here,” Tony whispers, spreading his arms. Peter scoffs but climbs into Tony’s arms more than happily. <br/>“Don’t think you can talk over my victory,” Peter laughs, nuzzling his face into Tony’s neck for a good second. He presses his lips into the soft skin. Tony groans.<br/>“I just missed you while you were on the other side of the table.”<br/>“God, the worst part is that you truly mean it.”<br/>“Mh-mh,” Tony breathes and strokes Peter’s back, pressing a kiss into his hair. Peter loves it when Tony does that. He’s still happy he won yet another round of Cluedo, though.<br/>“I think I should be a detective in the future. I could be the new Sonny Crockett.” Tony bursts out into laughter.<br/>“ <em> Caro</em>, you’re too innocent for that.” Peter pouts at that, but Tony is stating the truth there. <br/>“Don’t you want to be my Rico?”<br/>“Nope, I much prefer you to be my boyfriend, Peter. Ew, imagine being straight best friends.” Peter leans away and stares at Tony, eyeing him thoroughly.<br/>“Nah, you’re right. Let’s not be a straight detective duo.” Peter presses a kiss on Tony’s forehead and hops back on the floor- much to Tony’s dismay. Peter wants to tidy up before May gets home, though. Tony understands what Peter’s doing, so he gets up as well, helping him. They’re quiet for a moment.</p><p>“Do you… Do you want to stay for dinner?” Peter suggests. Tony stills, his head snapping up to look at the other.<br/>“You mean, introduce me as your boyfriend?”<br/>“Eh, yes? I-”<br/>“Peter, honey…” Tony sounds so panicked that Peter puts the broom down and walks over to his Italian lover. <br/>“Hear me out. She’s… She’s not your father, Tony. She won’t kick you out, I promise. She’s an angel. She’ll adore you so much.” Tony sighs and sniffs once. Peter wraps his arms around Tony and waits patiently. He knows Tony needs a bit longer to answer sometimes.</p><p>“What- What if she throws you out the door?”<br/>“She won’t, she won’t, she already knows that I, y’know, that I’m homosexual.” Tony takes another deep breath.<br/>“It’s… Liking guys in theory and having an actual boyfriend isn’t the same thing. Plus, I’m a <em> Stark</em>. People dislike me solely for that reason- I… I’ve <em> never </em> been introduced to anyone.”<br/>“What, not even with the girls?”<br/>“Nope. Their daddies don’t want someone like me to ruin their innocent, sweet daughters. Everyone I’ve dated before wanted to keep me a secret.”<br/>“Not me, Tones.”<br/>“Not you indeed…” Tony whispers and straightens his back. “Alright. If you say we can trust your Aunt, I’ll stay over for dinner.”</p><p>~</p><p>Peter’s heart skips a beat when he hears the familiar sound of the front door unlocking. He smacks Tony’s shoulder lightly- the boy curses in surprise.<br/>“Peter, what-”<br/>“She’s here,” Peter chokes out. Yes, he knows May will accept them, but that doesn’t make it any less terrifying. God, Peter doesn’t even love <em>himself </em>fully yet. Which isn’t strange seeing no one around him would hang out with him if they knew. May is different, though. Ahead of her time. She’s been through a lot, as Peter has. Together they’re stronger. </p><p>May walks into the kitchen, the expression on her face says everything Peter needs to know.<br/>“Peter, I- What a surprise!” May laughs as she takes off her coat and hangs it on the rack in their little hallway, proceeding into the kitchen. When she sees Tony, she takes him in carefully and then sends him a generous smile.<br/>“Hi dear, I’m May Parker- Peter’s Aunt,” she introduces herself. “So nice to meet a new friend of Peter’s.”<br/>“It’s lovely to meet you, ma’am. I’m Tony. Tony Stark.”<br/>“Oh! You’re-?”<br/>“Howard’s son, yes.”</p><p>Peter can feel May’s gaze on him - knows how curious she is, how many questions must be going through her head right now. Peter wonders if she’s already put one and one together. Peter never brings people home, let alone invite them for dinner.<br/>“Tony made orange roasted chicken with mashed potatoes,” he says, perhaps a tad too proud. May chuckles.<br/>“Oh, I don’t know what I did to deserve this. It smells lovely, Tony.”<br/>“Thank you, ma’am.”<br/>“Please, call me May.” May smiles ever so sweetly at Tony, and Peter can see just how much it means to him. It’s another stab in Peter’s heart to know that Tony doesn’t get this type of affection at home. Not from his dad- that man is a total douchebag, but neither does he get it from his mom. Peter can see how tension slips away from Tony’s posture at the warm welcome. May sits down at the table and leans back with a smile.<br/>“I’m curious. It’s been a <em> long </em> time since I had such an elaborate meal.”</p><p>They all know Tony paid for it, Peter had insisted he didn’t have to, but Tony stood his ground. He wanted to make a good impression. Show he could offer Peter a good life.<br/>“ <em> That’s backward thinking, Tony. I don’t need money to be happy. It doesn’t matter.”<br/></em> <em> “But it matters to me.” </em></p><p>Peter had accepted the generous gift of having such a lovely meal as a treat and he could tell how proud Tony was when May let out a satisfied noise at the first bite.<br/>“Oh, sweet heavens, this is delicious. Tony, please, where did you learn to cook like this?” To that, Tony explained to them how his Italian grandmother would always babysit him when he was younger. She taught him how to cook until she passed away when was 10 years old. From there, a wonderful nanny had encouraged him to keep trying out his grandmother’s recipes until he perfected them. May smiles when she listens to his story.<br/>“Antonella has been a wonderful big sister for me,” Tony finishes his story. “Of course, when I was 15 my father figured I was old enough. I’m afraid she left before I could get her postal information.” Tony’s smile falters and he takes a big sip from his glass of water.<br/>“I’m sorry, darling,” May whispers and sends him a comforting smile.<br/>“Yeah,” Tony breathes and quickly glances at Peter. Peter blushes, he knows what Tony’s asking. <br/>“Eh,” Peter jumps in. “I- There’s something we would like to talk to you about.”<br/>“Oh?” <br/>“Yeah, uhm,” Tony mumbles. His voice wavers. “Please don’t tell my father? He can’t find out.”<br/>“Of course, of course,” May rushes. Her brows furrow together worriedly. “I would never tell anyone. You have my word. What’s going on?” Peter clears his throat and stares at Tony once more.<br/>“May? Tony and I… We’re… He’s my boyfriend.”</p><p>May falls silent. Her jaw slacks and she eyes Peter, then Tony. Peter can see how her eyes glisten with tears and for a good second Peter thinks he made a huge mistake. May stands up and walks over to Peter, hugging him tightly.<br/>“Oh, Peter,” she breathes out shakily. “I’m so happy for you sweetheart.” She presses a firm kiss onto his forehead. “Thank you so much for trusting me.” Peter’s eyes fill with tears as well and he quickly wipes them away. Then, May turns around to face Tony. She spreads her arms hesitantly.<br/>“Can I hug you?” Tony nods, seemingly taken aback by her open response. May wraps the boy in her arms tightly. “Welcome to our little family, Tony. Oh, aren’t you a lovely young man for my nephew.” Tony chuckles, his eyes innocently confused and happy. May eyes them both again.<br/>“I knew, <em> I knew</em>, something about tonight was off. I didn’t… Expect this though. Oh God, you two, I’m so happy for you,” she whispers and clasps her hands together when she sits back down.<br/>“Please, I want to know the whole story.”</p><p>---</p><p>“No!” Peter squeals when Tony’s fingers attack his sides mercilessly. “Please, please stop!” Peter shrieks and another laughter fit washes over him. It only encourages Tony to go for his prey even more. Peter is near sobbing at the overstimulation. He tries to push Tony’s hands away but he’s too fast- too strong.<br/>“You can’t win this, Petey!”<br/>“Please, please! I’m sorry! I will never make jokes about your hair again! I l, <em> Aaah! </em> I love your hair- you know it!” <br/>With that, Tony suddenly lets go and Peter gasps for air, still chuckling to himself. He quickly wraps his arms around his stomach to hide his stomach from Tony in case the boy decides to tickle him again. The playful wrestling had caused Peter’s simple grey sweater to ride up and suddenly, Tony’s lips part in surprise.</p><p>“Wha- What’s that?”<br/>Peter frowns at Tony’s words and he looks down at himself, unsure of what’s wrong. Tony inches closer and slides the hem of Peter’s sweater up further. Peter yelps and coils back, tugging the fabric all the way down. His cheeks burn with shameful fire instantly and he swallows. Oh God, <em> oh God, </em> how could he have forgotten about this. This morning when May announced that she wouldn’t be home until late at night, Peter had chosen to wear his favorite piece of lingerie. A cute, baby blue set MJ tossed him once when she caught him staring at it. She wasn’t weird about it- probably not even serious. Peter wonders if she even remembers he has it. <br/><em> Ah</em>, he enjoys the feeling of the lacey fabric directly on his skin. But then… Tony had shown up on his doorstep. Peter could’ve known. They’ve been together for five months now and Tony shows up basically every Saturday- as long as his dad allows him to roam free. </p><p>“It’s nothing,” Peter rushes out, still tugging at the sweater. Tony cocks an eyebrow.<br/>“Then why are you hiding it?”<br/>“I’m not!” Peter says bluntly. He knows he shouldn’t have worn it. Suddenly, he wonders why he even kept the set in the first place. He’s already an outcast for liking men, surely he’s only making it even more difficult for himself like this. Dammit.<br/>“Baby, hey,” Tony whispers, gentle now that he realizes that it’s a sensitive topic for Peter. “I’m not sure what’s going on, but I love you, sweetcakes.” Peter can’t help his vision from blurring with tears. He’s been hiding this secret so long now, successfully so, and Tony is treating him way too kindly. If Tony wants his partner to wear lingerie he could just go back to dating girls. God, these past few months have been the happiest of Peter’s life. If it comes to an end today he’s got no one but himself to blame.</p><p>“I’m so sorry,” Peter sniffles. “You can’t possibly want me like this.”<br/>“No,” Tony mumbles and he scoots closer. Careful, as if to not scare Peter away. “I saw, eh, a hint of lace. I thought it was really pretty,” he whispers. Peter frowns. <br/>“What?”<br/>“Would you show me, baby, pretty please?” Tony pauses shortly and he takes a deep breath. “I can only imagine how stunning you must look wearin’ that.”<br/>Peter finally allows himself to actually look up at his boyfriend. Tony’s expression is genuine, and a fierce hunger can be seen in them. Peter shivers. Oh. <em> Oh. </em> He sucks his bottom lip into his mouth as he lets go of the sweater. Tony growls softly and crawls closer to press his lips onto Peter’s.<br/>“I love you,” the older boy moans. “You’re so perfect Peter- a dream come true. You’re everything I could ever want.” Tony presses himself closer. Peter feels so hot all of a sudden. His skin tingling and burning where he wants to have his boyfriend’s hands on him so badly. Tony’s fingers slide underneath the sweater, toying with the waistband of the lingerie. Peter whines, low and needy in his throat. <br/>“Is this okay, cub?” Tony asks and Peter nods desperately. <em> Yes</em>, yes he wants this. He loves that Tony asks it though. He always does, keeping in mind that Peter doesn’t have any experience but him.<br/>“Yeah, “ Peter whimpers. “But please don’t laugh.”<br/>“Never,” Tony promises without batting an eye. “I’ll never laugh at your expense.” Peter knows it’s genuine. Tony is many things. Smooth. Charming. A born casanova. His Italian heritage shimmering through everything he does, proud as he is. But Tony is honest. Always honest.<br/>A sudden boldness washes over Peter and he giggles, pushing Tony back on his bed until he’s laying down. Tony hums in appreciation.</p><p>“Close your eyes,” Peter murmurs and kisses Tony’s forehead. Tony’s arms relax above his head as he lets it happen. His eyes closed as he was asked to do. The smooth motherfucker probably already knows what Peter’s planning. <em> Almost. </em>  <br/>Peter struggles his way out of his sweatshirt and jeans, the belt clanking loudly as it drops onto the floor. The sound makes Tony grunt.<br/>“Such a tease, baby boy. Makin’ daddy wait.” Peter’s cheeks flush, his arms automatically crossing over his chest even though Tony isn’t peeking. Peter can see the outline of Tony’s hard cock through his jeans and it makes Peter’s dick jump in the little panties. This is exactly what he’s been dreaming about for so long. Perhaps, he is weird. A freak. But Tony loves him for it and that’s all that matters. </p><p>Quickly, Peter drags a certain box from underneath his bed.<br/>“What’s that?”<br/>“You’ll see, daddy.”<br/>“ <em> Dio Santo</em>, Peter, you’re killing me.”<br/>Peter just smirks and opens the box. Quickly sliding his feet into the silver T-strap stilettos. He steps into them and gets up. He laughs when he sees how Tony has started to palm himself through his jeans.<br/>“So impatient.”<br/>“Hhngh, yes,” Tony gasps when Peter climbs onto the bed and straddles Tony’s hips. Instantly, Tony’s rough, mechanic’s hands caress the fragile, lingerie-clad skin. The most beautiful, broken moan falls from Tony’s lips. <br/>“Baby boy, oh god, you make me so weak.”<br/>“Do you wanna see me, daddy?”<br/>“Peter, yes, God, please. Of course I want that.”<br/>“Then look.”</p><p>Tony’s eyes flutter open. His gaze immediately drops to Peter’s chest where the baby blue see-through lace covers his hard, pink nipples.<br/>“ <em> Sei la cosa più bella che mi sia capitata, ho voglia di te, </em> ” Tony rushes out while he traces light patterns all across Peter’s body. Admiring him. “So gorgeous, <em> amore. </em> ”<br/>“Tony, oh god-” Peter whimpers at the dirty praise, he presses his groin into Tony’s stomach. Grinding, creating friction for both of them. He might be a virgin, but he’s messed around with Tony more than enough to know how badly it turns his boyfriend on to see him desperate.<br/>“You make me so hard, all dressed up like a gift for me to unravel, aren’t ya?”<br/>“For you,” Peter moans and gasps out loud when Tony’s lips suck into the sweet spot just below his ear. His body trembles, back arching at the tingling sensation spreading through him. His cock leaks precum into the soft fabric that still hugs his hips ever so tightly. Peter rolls his hips back and forth in a desperate attempt to create more friction. His fingers curling, digging into the sturdy leather on the other boy’s body.<br/>“ <em> Apri le gambe, bacino. </em>” Peter happily obliges, spreading his legs a little further. Tony uses the now free space to slide his hand in between their bodies. When his rough fingers grip around Peter’s cock, the boy is gone.</p><p>“Yesyesyes,” Peter babbles desperately while Tony keeps sucking sweet lovebites into his neck. Peter knows he’ll have a problem covering them up but at this very moment, he couldn’t care less. His cock is so hard and Tony’s hand provides just the right amount of pleasure and <em>oh god</em>. He never wants anyone else to touch him ever again. No one loves him, cherishes him, consumes him, the way Tony does.<br/>“Make those pretty sounds for me darlin’,” Tony grunts as he pumps a little faster, making Peter squirm where he’s seated on those muscular thighs. <br/>“D-Daddy,” he whimpers and curls forward to rest his forehead on his daddy’s shoulder. Tony’s free hand presses into Peter’s lower back to encourage him to keep grinding into Tony’s hard erection. He can feel his hole clench and unclench, and he can’t wait for the day he’ll finally have Tony inside of him. Not today, though. Peter isn’t prepped, doesn’t have any lube in his room, but God, he can’t wait to see Tony’s hair stick to his sweaty face as he pounds Peter into oblivion.</p><p>“Prettiest boy daddy has ever seen. God, such a surprise for me today. Don’t be ashamed of it. I love you. <em> Ti amo, ti amo</em>, Peter. <em> Mi stai facendo venire, oh </em> !”<br/>“Yes, yes, please come for me,” Peter breathes and with every grind, he gives special attention to Tony’s dick pressing into his ass. Tony’s breath hitches, his lips parting as his pleasure builds and builds. Peter can see how close he is and he grazes his teeth past Tony’s bare neck, right where his jacket ends and his hot skin begins. <br/>“Good boy, good boy, don’t you dare fucking stop. Gonna make daddy mess up his clothes, uh? That’s how desperate you are to please me.”<br/>“Take me, take me, Tony, <em> Signore</em>,” Peter groans, and Tony chokes on his breath at the sudden Italian title. With a shudder and a loud gasp, Tony’s movements still completely. Peter can feel the light twitches right underneath him.</p><p>Tony lets himself drop back onto the bed, staring up at Peter with a sly smile playing on his lips.<br/>“You’re so perfect, God, I’m sorry for coming so fast,” he breathes as he licks his lips, his chest still rising and falling fast as he comes down from his high. <br/>“ <em> Tocatti, amore</em>,” Tony breathes. “Put on a show for me.” Peter grins. He loves this part and he knows that Tony knows this too. Peter enjoys showing off. To moan just a bit louder, just a bit whinier. He doesn’t have to be told twice and his hand finds its way into his panties right away. Tony smirks.<br/>“Ah, <em> bravo</em>, my good boy...”<br/><em> “G-Grazie, </em> ” Peter breathes. He’s not very used to the Italian sounds yet but he loves the way it makes Tony’s eyes sparkle whenever he tries. His long fingers feel so good around his own cock. The light pressure makes him weak- so weak. It tingles, fuels the burning need he feels to release. It’s been a while since he’s done this. Since <em>they’ve </em>done this. Peter can’t wait to lose himself. </p><p>“N-Next time, I wanna take it a step further,” Peter whimpers, images flashing through his mind; Tony spreading his cheeks, diving in with his tongue… pushing his fingers inside and scissoring him open. And ultimately, he sees how Tony’s cock would disappear into his tight hole. He wants to take him. Take his daddy inside and give him his virginity.<br/>“Yeah baby, ‘mma have so much fun toying with you. You like it, eh?”<br/>“So much, so much! Want to give you everything.”<br/>“Even more than you’re giving me now?” Tony grabs Peter’s ass again, squeezing, feeling him up. <br/>“More. So much more.”<br/>“Tell me, <em> pulcino</em>, tell me what you want,” Tony grumbles. His voice is setting Peter’s skin on fire with each word he speaks. The word throwing Peter right back to that very first time they’d been dancing at summer camp. How he lost himself in Tony’s guidance. How Tony taught him everything. Praised him, encouraged him, had his back when they were caught. He’s Tony’s, so utterly Tony’s. <br/>“I just want you, wholly. Claim me, Tony, daddy, <em> please</em>. I love you, I love you, I love you!” Without warning, Tony reaches out for him and takes over from Peter. The boy cries out in pleasure, using both his hands to steady himself on Tony’s chest. “ <em> Sì, sì, sì, </em> Tony- Oh God.” Peter’s simply babbling at this point. No coherent thought in his brain as he feels Tony’s hand inside his cute little piece of lingerie. Tony thinks he’s cute. Hot. Sexy. </p><p>“T-tell me again how much you like seeing me like this, <em> ah! </em> I’m so close!”<br/>“You’re the prettiest fucking thing I’ve ever laid my eyes on. No one captivates me like you do, <em> oh</em>, Peter, you have no idea how much my body trembles at the mere thought of being inside of you soon. I crave it. I’ll buy you the prettiest fucking lingerie you’ve ever seen.” Tony grunts at him. Peter’s breathing stocks, his toes curling as his head drops backward. He’s gonna, he’s gonna-<br/>“Daddy, fu-fuuuuck!” Peter’s hips shake uncontrollably when pleasure washes over him like a riptide. It shakes him to his very core, and through his eyelids, he barely notices how his cum stains on Tony’s leather jacket. <br/>“Yes, sweet boy. Oh, what a sight you are. Fuck. I’ve got you, daddy’s got you.” Peter whines and collapses forward, snuggling into his boyfriend’s strong, warm embrace. Tony makes soothing noises. He strokes Peter’s back until the trembling ceases. </p><p>“Woah,” Peter breathes after a while as his breathing has finally slowed down. Tony leans forward and presses a firm kiss on Peter’s forehead.<br/>“You never cease to amaze me, do you now?” Tony’s fingers play with the waistband of the panties again, admiring the boy inside of it.<br/>“Wasn’t planning to. Any secret kinks I should know about from you?”<br/>Tony’s eyes darken, glimmering mischievously.<br/>“Oh,” Tony mumbles as he nips at Peter’s lip. </p><p>“You’ll find out.”</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>---</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>
  <b>Bonus</b>
</p><p>Peter’s eyes widen when he watches how Tony casually dances his way towards the radio to turn up the volume. He snorts quietly. It’s a sight: his boyfriend in nothing but black slacks and a slightly oversized white tee. The wooden spoon he’s holding, moves along to the beat like a drumstick. When his boyfriend turns around, the widest fucking grin is sent Peter’s way. Tony licks his lips and runs his free hand through his slicked-back hair.</p><p>“Tony-”<br/>“Shhhhh, this is a good song!” Tony waves it off easily and goes back to stirring the soup he’s making. Peter rolls his eyes, watching Tony. The boy’s shoulders rise and fall to the rhythm. Peter eyes May, who simply grins and shakes her head. <br/>“Come on, Tony! Make a show out of it.” Tony turns around and cocks his eyebrows. Peter groans in exasperation. <br/>“You shouldn’t ha-”</p><p>“<em> What I like about you! </em> ” Tony starts, pointing the spoon in Peter’s direction as he sings along to Palmer’s voice coming from the speakers. “ <em> You hold me tight! Tell me I’m the only one, wanna’ come over tonight! </em> ” Tony chuckles, stirs the soup once more and then leaves the spoon in there. He turns around swiftly, throwing his head to one side as he continues.<br/>“ <em> Keep on whispering in my ear. Tell me all the things that I wanna’ hear, ‘cause that’s true! </em> ” Tony fake-drums along to the rhythm and then, suddenly, steps onto one of the kitchen chairs and then onto the table.<br/>Peter stares up- oh god. Tony is astonishingly stunning like this. His knees bending, bucking, hips rolling and thrusting mid-air smoothly. His head sways back and forth- a handful of strands breaking free from the styled-back haircut.</p><p>“Come,” Tony breathes out, opening his hand for Peter to take it. “Dance with me?” Peter can’t say no, no matter how badly he might want to. The sheer joy radiating from his boyfriend easily draws him in. Peter chuckles and awkwardly climbs onto the table- just in time. Tony shamelessly grabs Peter’s ass to press their hips flush together. Peter gasps.<br/>“ <em> What I like about you, you really know how to dance. When you go up down, jump around, think about true romance, yeah,” </em> Tony singsongs, his voice rough and edgy just how Peter likes it. His breath is hot, tickling Peter’s neck. Peter is absolutely mortified dancing like, well, <em> this </em>in front of May. Yet, he feels so liberated. Like there’s not a thing in the world that could ever stop them. Tony’s hands are big and warm, slightly possessive as he guides Peter’s movements. Peter wraps his arms around Tony’s neck and stares into those deep brown eyes. <br/>“ <em> That’s what I like about you, </em> ” Peter mouths, finally returning the lyrics to Tony. “ <em> -that’s what I like about you! </em>”</p><p>It’s so easy for Peter to lose himself in the harsh guitar riffs. In Tony’s arms. Strong. Safe. Everything about this is <em>right</em>. Tony’s loud, cheery voice as he keeps belting along while Peter mumbles the words into the white shirt that smells like home. They stay like that until finally, after what seems to have lasted an eternity, the song comes to an end. <br/>Tony gulps, Peter’s lips part, and the next moment they’re falling into a sweet, passionate kiss. Tony hums appreciatively and cups Peter’s cheek with one hand. They’re dragging each other in as close as possible and Peter is fairly certain that he can feel Tony’s erection against his own. But then, Tony breaks free with a breathy laugh.<br/>“I love you, I love you Peter Parker - but I really have to check in on the food again. Nonna would be mad if I ruined her famous recipe.” Peter waves him off right away. Tony smirks, jumping off the table to stir in the pan. That’s when Peter finally dares to look at May again. She wiggles her eyebrows, causing Peter to blush. He’s happy, though. Tony and he might not be able to display their love everywhere, but here, in their small Queens apartment, they’re free.</p><p>The first note of Cherry Bomb starts. Tony gasps, his head snapping to the side. “Peter, Peter turn it off, or we have to dance again.”</p><p>Peter turns the volume up higher and welcomes Tony back into his arms.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>The songs used in this fic:</p><p>Steve Winwood - Higher Love<br/>A Flock Of Seagulls - I ran<br/>The Romantics - What I like about you<br/>The Runaways - Cherry Bomb</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>